


901days- 番外

by Winslowww



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	901days- 番外

12.5

 

“米克，你这几个月都干什么去了？”韩吉拍着院子里的那快半成品石料，那东西盖着块帆布，和他们上次来BBQ时看到的没区别。“你不是说要在家当个艺术家么？我以为回来的时候你至少刻出一打……那叫什么来的？一家老小一边玩蛇一边跳舞的。”  
“拉奥孔和他的儿子们。”  
“拉什么？啊算了。”韩吉和米克走进屋子，家居已经置齐，壁炉上摆着鲜花，挺有点林中小屋的温馨。韩吉环视了一下巨大的客厅，墙壁上挂了几幅画，在角落有块衬布，支着个画架，看样子米克并不太勤奋。  
“我听说你考了营养师执照？别告诉我说是为了在家给埃尔文做饭。”  
“你没听说过吗，要留住一个男人，先要留住他的胃。”  
“没羞没臊。”  
“要留下吃晚饭吗？”米克拎着两个袋子去了厨房。  
“虽然我很想，不过就不当电灯泡了。”  
韩吉走后米克就开始做饭，烹调也是他擅长的领域，反正都是拿着刀，大理石，脊椎骨，软壳蟹一样切的手到擒来。他一边炖着汤一边打开电视，棒球总决赛，这就不是他的领域了，他知道的比赛规则也许还没有奈尔那个五岁的儿子多。他换了个台，正播着BBC的纪录片，他就有一搭无一搭的看着，顺便用萝卜刻个花儿。  
晚饭准备的差不多，埃尔文还没回来，米克就去洗了个澡，这次有了热水器。等他洗好出去，埃尔文也进门了。  
“你不是在加班吧？晚了一个小时哦。”米克一边套上衣服一边说。  
“堵车。”埃尔文没看他，也进去洗澡。  
明显没说实话，得找他认真谈谈，米克一边把食材推进烤箱一边想。埃尔文毕竟年轻，他恢复的很快，在城里的康复中心复健了两个月，就已经能正常活动了，最近体重也增加和到手术前差不多的水平，这多亏了米克一日三餐的拼命塞他——埃尔文复职的第一周，米克每天都提心吊胆的，幸好医院里全是他的眼线，埃尔文的一举一动都有人汇报，他也很老实的不再加班。  
烤箱内的锡纸在微微膨胀，估计还要半个小时。米克走回客厅在沙发上坐下，不放心的拿起埃尔文脱下的外衣嗅了嗅，有女性香水和化妆品的味道，不过不是单一的品种。埃尔文洗好出来了，米克不慌不忙的将他的衣服放进洗衣机里。  
还是瘦，必须更加努力的喂，米克盯着埃尔文后背那条突出的脊椎骨想。  
“还要等一会儿，如果饿了的话可以先喝点汤。”  
“蛤蜊汤？看起来真不错。”埃尔文掀开锅盖看了一眼，然后裹着浴巾到客厅挨着米克坐下。  
“不饿？”  
“饿。”  
“非要我给你盛么，真是的……”米克站了起来，被埃尔文按回了沙发上，他直接抓住了米克胯下那坨东西。  
“记得吗？搞不好精液会烧伤胃黏膜哦？”米克看着埃尔文把他的内裤扒下去，想起了多年前的一个玩笑。  
“你不是想知道我会不会吗？”埃尔文低下头去，将它含进口中。米克放松了身体，很快就硬了起来，电视中正播着蚂蚁迁徙，看的米克心里发痒，埃尔文用舌头摩擦着它的顶端让他更痒，米克的后背开始渗出汗水。他从顶端舔到根部，然后将整根吞下，前端溢出些液体，流进他的喉咙里。米克将注意力从电视上收回来，专心享受恋人的服务，他用手掌抚摸埃尔文赤裸的脊背，伸进他腰间的那块浴巾下，停留在臀部上揉捏。  
埃尔文抬起脸来，啃咬上米克的腹肌，双手伸进他的衣服中抚摸，米克有些受宠若惊的看着他做这些事，今天埃尔文简直主动的不对劲。他脱掉米克的上衣，用力亲吻着所有他可以够到的地方，胸口，乳首，脖颈和腋下，用嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，不放过任何一处可以产生快感的地方，米克下体硬的发痛，埃尔文咬住他的嘴唇，用舌头伸进去舔舐，米克变成了那个喘息更为剧烈的人。  
“你今天这是怎么了？”米克喘着气问，埃尔文还在他的脖子上轻轻啃咬，手指捻动着他一侧的乳尖，完全没有收敛的意思。米克翻身把他压在身下，埃尔文的眼神有些躲闪。  
“喂，你不说的话我就去穿裤子了。”  
埃尔文抓住米克的阴茎，那里又硬又烫，穿裤子？骗谁啊。“做完跟你说，今天用后面吧。”  
“嗯。”米克仨月来等的就是这句话，简直要美的心花怒放，马上就忘了逼问埃尔文晚归这一茬。自从他醒过来到现在，米克一直没（敢）碰过埃尔文的后面，偶尔几次握着他老二的时候都恨不得要掐表观测一下他的心率，每天早上更是像只大号古牧犬一样蹲在床头，又怕吵醒他又怕他睡的太久醒不过来。  
不过埃尔文并没有出现任何令人担心的状况。他最近状态很不错，早晨还能跟米克去山上跑一圈。  
米克去抽屉里抓了个套，然后拿着润滑剂回来，看到埃尔文很配合的褪去浴巾躺好等日，米克吃惊不小，差点花容失色。这家伙上周光是互相撸撸就害羞的把脸埋在床单里，纯的像个罗马假日里的奥黛丽赫本，怎么一周不到就串场去了西西里，坐在露天餐厅等着别人点烟？绝对有问题。  
米克安抚着自己胯下简直急哭的小兄弟，在埃尔文旁边坐下。他想做个实验，就把润滑剂递给埃尔文让他自己来，后者明显的向后躲了躲，果然还是原来那个安妮公主。  
“呐，先说事儿，还是先做？”  
埃尔文咬着嘴唇低下头，还真就把那瓶润滑剂接了过去。  
米克觉得自己对埃尔文的敬佩之情又上升了，虽然是另一个方向。  
埃尔文撕开包装，这瓶还是上周刚买的没有用过。他用手指从盒子里沾上乳剂，放到两腿中间，下意识的夹紧了大腿。  
“把腿打开？”  
埃尔文自暴自弃的将头扭到一边，米克盯着他张开双腿，用手插入自己的身体，修长白净的手指没入其中直到和手掌相连的骨节，然后他用两根手指撑开内壁，浅粉色的穴口若隐若现，米克一边看着一边自慰，埃尔文的手和埃尔文的后穴，哪一个单拎出来都够他撸一发的，现在把它们放在一起，米克觉得自己真是个不要脸的天才。  
埃尔文抬起腰，喘息着看着米克，他的阴茎微微颤抖，顶端溢出的透明液体滴落在腹部，顺着那道疤痕流向胸窝，他用一只手继续在后穴中转动，另一只手抚摸上自己的胸口。“米克……”他用脚趾碰了碰米克的腰。  
米克不再折磨对方和自己，抓住他勃起的性器揉捏，低头去咬他，埃尔文向后仰过去，断断续续的呻吟，米克就吻上他胸口的疤痕。他抬起埃尔文的一条腿，直接插进去。埃尔文痛的深吸了一口气，肌肉下意识的绷紧了，米克真是爱死这种感觉了，他可以一点点的开垦他的身体。他缓慢而由浅至深的抽插，盯着他们交合的地方，那里已经被摩擦的发红，而内壁也变得柔软，可以让他全部进入。  
米克俯下身，一边活动着腰部一边亲吻埃尔文，埃尔文被顶的有些发晕，眼神朦胧的看着米克，于是他突然加快了速度，将他的双腿架起来用力的操他，埃尔文后腰离地，几乎是挂在了米克的腰上，他痛苦的扭动着想找到一个身体的支点，最后只得抓住米克的肩膀。  
米克抱着他的腰掌握着进攻的节奏，在他快达到高潮的时候放慢速度，待释放的欲望减弱，就再次加大冲撞的力度。反复了几次，埃尔文整个人都瘫软下去。  
米克摆动腰部加快了速度。  
“米克……啊…… 慢些…… 等…… ”埃尔文在呻吟的间隙断断续续的请求，他喘息困难，身体被压折的难受，体力仍是有些难以支撑。米克立刻将他的身体放下退了出来，放了个垫子在他头后，让他躺的舒服一些。

 

“没事……稍稍慢点就……”埃尔文的胸口剧烈的起伏着，他感觉头晕目眩，几乎喘不上气。但他不想让米克扫兴，至少今天不想，他还有事想求米克。  
“没关系，休息一下吧。”米克轻轻吻了吻他的额头，不自觉的将耳朵贴在他胸口上，看样子是被之前的事吓怕了。埃尔文苦笑说又来了，他们互相拥抱着躺在沙发上，然后听到了烤箱“叮”的一声。  
“所以说，你到底在瞒着我什么？”米克搂着他的肩膀问。  
“我想让你答应我件事。”埃尔文的喘息终于平复下来。  
“回去上班吗？你就不能再让我闲一阵……”  
“不是这个。”  
“那是什么？你今天下班去干嘛了？”  
“我买了对戒指。”  
“……………………………………”  
“答应吗？”  
“做完再说？”

 

布莱德利是州立医院的一名内科住院医生，快四十岁才进入医院工作，之前是名灯具厂的工人。他因为吃了太多垃圾食品又不注意锻炼，三十多岁就得了脂肪肝和糖尿病，从而产生了学医的念头，从医学院毕业之后运气不错进了州立医院，工作不算太忙，薪水也不错。  
这天是个周六，本应陪老婆回娘家探亲的，但是医院有其他安排，让他们去参加另一所医院主办的学术讲座，他连课题名称都没记住。无非就是听讲台上的某位医院高层读些无关痛痒的理论报告，然而他又不能请假。早上他和医院的其他十几名医生坐上大客车，前往大学城内部的那所知名医院。  
会场里还没什么人，来自各个医院的医生都在大厅或者院子里闲聊。布莱德利跑到大厅的饮水机前接了杯水，一个穿着手术服的医生也来接水，他们目光相交认出了对方。  
“哎，好巧啊医生，你也来我们院听讲座？”  
“你是医生？”布莱德利盯着那个男人，浅亚麻色的头发，整齐的小胡子，一脸的招蜂引蝶相，若不是他那接近两米的身高，布莱德利差点没认出来，手术服比起他上次那身便服可是朴素多了。  
“布莱德利医生？”米克看了看他的名牌， “我是神经外科的主治医生米克·扎卡利阿斯。”  
“埃尔文，我碰到个熟人哎。”还没等布莱德利反应，米克就向旁边另一名医生招招手，那个人穿着雪白的医师外袍，里面是素白色的衬衫和深色领带，透着一股生人勿近的高高在上——正是之前来看诊的那个肠胃出毛病的家伙。开什么玩笑，这两个人都是医生？那跑到我们医院干什么？  
“啊，你好，上次多谢你。”埃尔文走过来和他礼貌的握手。“我是埃尔文·史密斯，和扎卡利阿斯医生一样是神外的主治医。”  
说实话那真不是一次美好的回忆，布莱德利干笑了两声，他瞥到那两名医师的无名指，上面戴着相同款式的戒指。  
“今天没把戒指忘在卫生间？”  
“怎么可能忘掉。”米克笑着握住埃尔文的手。

END.


End file.
